


Staircase

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt. Belle shows up at Regina's mansion for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staircase

Regina found herself on the steps of the staircase in her home, staring at a picture of Henry, trying to wrap her mind around recent events. In her mind only two hours had passed since she had stood at the city’s edge, watching Emma Swan take away her son, and now she was here—without memory of how she got to be there. She had just… sat on the steps, moving just once to get the phone from her purse on the side table and return with it and Henry’s photo to the steps as it rang, Mary Margaret’s number on the display. Mary Margaret had told her about the pregnancy, about the year lost, and since then it had been silent—Regina had been silent—trying to process. 

How had they lost a year? How were they back in Storybrooke? Where was Henry? The questions tumbled through her mind over and over again, and she had no answers—nor the will to find out. She was numb and in pain at the same time, with a heart too full and a mind too empty. What pained her most, perhaps, was that now she had lost her, she became aware of the gaping hole Emma had left in her heart. There was so much lost potential in her relationship with the blonde—they could have been so much more—if only they had been given the time.

It was a soft knock on her door that shook her from her reverie, and she wiped away the tears from her face with the back of her hand, trying to fix her mascara by touch alone before she stood with a groan and traversed the space to the door. To her great surprise, the door opened to reveal Belle, whose eyes were equally red and pained, and who seemed wholly out of her element.

“I started walking and ended up here.” The brunette explained, and Regina examined her face, finding nothing but pain and darkness. Swallowing, she stepped aside, letting Belle in. She didn’t ask before pouring two glasses of her strongest scotch, pouring two fingers for both. She handed one glass to Belle, who took it gratefully and downed it in one gulp, wincing beautifully and causing Regina to smile as she copied the motion. She poured two more servings and this time Belle sipped. 

“We have spent a lot of time together.” Belle stated, and Regina nodded. Between Belle’s time in captivity in both the realms, they _had_ spent more than their fair share of time in each other’s company. It wasn’t time Regina was particularly proud of, and it most certainly hadn’t been pleasant, but it had happened. 

“We did.” Regina agreed, wondering why Belle brought up her captivity now. She sipped her drink, suddenly feeling even more alien in her own home. They still stood in the hallway, Belle deep in thought as she finished her second drink. Her normally soft eyes fell upon Regina, and Regina felt her eyebrows rise at the intense scrutiny that befell her now. Belle moved, then, setting the empty glass down on the side table where Regina’s phone and Henry’s picture had once more ended up, and then invaded Regina’s space. Strong fingers undid the buttons of the coat Regina was still wearing while Regina tried to discover why on Earth any of this was happening.

“You locked me up for years…” Belle started, and Regina felt a flush of shame and regret overtake her. She wanted to speak but Belle cut her off as she slipped the coat off of Regina’s shoulders—Regina who complied out of curiosity and the fact that the motion actually made her feel something. “…I think you owe me.”

Regina examined eyes that now refused to meet hers, examined the tremble in both Belle’s hands and voice, and the way her fingers undid the buttons of her blouse next. 

“I do.” Regina admitted, well aware there was a lot she still had to make up for when it came to Belle. Because of this debt, she didn’t stop Belle’s hands from slipping her blouse off of her torso, leaving her in just her expensive bra. She put gentleness into her voice when she spoke next. “What do you need?”

Belle bit her lip, now finally meeting her eyes. There wasn’t so much arousal in them as desire—a desire to _feel_ —that Regina understood so very well.

“Rumple is dead… we watched him—” Belle cut herself off, not wanting to say the words. Instead, she slid her hands down over Regina’s sides and undid the button and zipper of Regina’s slacks. 

“I can’t think… I don’t feel… I’m stuck in this loop where I watch it happen over and over again. What I need is to see something else, to _feel_ something else. I need you to break me out of this cycle so I can pick up the pieces and… try to care about why we are back here, why we are missing a year of our lives… Do that, and we’ll be even. Your debt to me will be paid in full.” Belle promised, and Regina stepped out of her heels and slacks in one motion, letting them pool on the tile. There was a pause between them as eyes examined each other, coming to an understanding about the terms of what was about to happen. It wouldn’t mean anything, just the one time to take the edge off of their shared pain. They wouldn’t speak of it ever again, it would never happen again, but it would clear the air between them and it would allow them a chance at moving past the loss of the people they loved most in the world. 

Regina took the final step towards the slightly shorter brunette and hooked her hand behind her neck, leaning down until their lips were but an inch away from each other.

“I will make you forget… if only for a moment.” Regina whispered, and found her still fully clothed companion sigh against her lips. With a confident smile, Regina closed the final distance between them and pressed a light kiss upon full lips she had wondered about kissing many times in the past.

Their first few kisses were careful brushes as they got comfortable in each other’s space—hands trailing over flesh and cloth, examining the bounds of muscle and skin and leeway. This time, Regina was the one to undo buttons and zippers, to vest Belle of her clothing until they were equally bare. By the time they finally allowed their tongues to meet for more than a butterfly brush, Regina could cup the globes of Belle’s ass while they were covered with nothing more than flimsy lace, and she did, putting force behind the motion as she slipped her tongue past lips and teeth and overtook Belle’s mouth and person in one go, feeling the woman tremble against hers as she moaned deeply. 

Regina forced her mind away from Emma, away from Rumplestiltskin and instead focussed solely on the woman in her arms—the woman who melted into her, massaging the flesh of Regina’s back almost involuntarily as she allowed her to overtake her completely, one hand on her ass, the second on the back of her head, tongue firmly inside her mouth. It was amazing to behold how easily Belle became a trembling mess—how easily she surrendered—and it allowed Regina to recapture some of her earlier strength. She could feel her old self connect with her again, abide a darker version than the woman who had let go of her son just hours—or a year—before.

“Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom, dear?” Regina whispered darkly into an open mouth that expelled air shakily and messily. Belle’s eyes didn’t open—they hadn’t opened since that first kiss—but she still shook her head vehemently as her hands hurriedly wrapped around Regina’s neck and the back of her head, pulling her mouth against hers again.

“No. Here.” Belle panted in between sloppy kisses that conveyed her desperation, and Regina hummed in acknowledgement, pushing Belle back until she stumbled over the bottom step of the staircase and fell, pulling Regina on top of her. They tried to stay connected as they found some semblance of comfort and Regina ended up kneeling on the bottom step, pulling underwear off of Belle’s drawn up legs before the younger woman sat herself down four steps above Regina. Belle fought with the clasp of her bra, but Regina overtook her mouth again, and slipped her hands up Belle’s sides to simply push up the teal cups until her breasts fell free, immediately covered by a hand and mouth that manipulated supple flesh into stark attention. Belle let her head fall back as her hands wrapped into Regina’s hair, pushing her harder down onto her breast as tears started to slip from the corners of her eternally closed eyes. Regina figured it was a good sign.

“More…” She whispered, and Regina complied, pinching a pebbled pink nipple even as her mouth trailed down a soft stomach. It was simple, technical, without emotion, but it somehow didn’t feel awkward. She was performing a favour for a… friend, maybe, and that was all Regina needed to feel part of something again—to feel alive again. 

“Up.” She ordered, and Belle hoisted herself up another two steps, drawing her legs up until her feet were set two steps below her ass, spread out so Regina could slip her tongue over soft flesh and between wet folds. Belle groaned and reclaimed her hold on Regina’s hair, pressing her tighter into her as a deep moan fell from between her parted lips. Still, her eyes were shut tight, and still she was crying, but her chest rose and fell rapidly, the muscles of her abdomen and legs were quivering, and her grip on Regina’s hair became rougher and tighter. This was what the spirited librarian needed right now, Regina knew, and truly, who else in this town was there to give it to her?

She savoured the taste of the younger woman she was allowed to sample straight from the source, and pressed forward, allowing her lips and tongue to explore sensitive flesh until she discovered what made Belle moan, what made her whimper, and what made her shift Regina’s head to places where she wanted her more. She found the most sensitive parts of Belle’s sex and manipulated them again and again until moans turned to scream, until whimpers turned to moans, and she could avoid the spots where Belle did not want her entirely. She learned to read the desperate woman below her mouth and hands, and Belle finally found herself aroused enough to release Regina’s hair, confidant Regina would not stop making her feel good.

As Belle covered her own breasts, Regina released the nipple she had been manipulating and brought the hand down as she used the other to push Belle’s legs even further apart. Panting, she pulled her mouth away for a moment to observe the wanton woman below her. She ignored the carpet burn on her knees, ignored the cramping in her lower back, she ignored the stiffness in her jaw and instead found enough of her breath to ask the only question that mattered at the moment as her fingers pressed between blood-gorged lips, causing Belle to jump and hiss.

“More?” She husked gently, and Belle nodded, one hand shooting down to cover Regina’s hand and slide it down. Regina moulded her hand so two fingers pressed against Belle’s entrance, and Belle manipulated her hand until Regina entered her, filling her with fingers that slid up into her to the knuckles. Belle gasped and Regina watched her, finding such beauty in the vision before her that she found herself emotionally invested despite her better intentions. 

Belle drew her hand up a little, then forced it back down, fucking herself with Regina’s hand until Regina took over from her, causing Belle to groan and spill more tears. Regina pressed a soft kiss just below her belly button as she straightened a little, kissing up to a nipple that she sucked into her mouth for added stimulation as Belle gripped the step below her back, panting and moaning into the large hallway that intensified the sound. Her hips had started to rise up now, taking more and more pleasure from Regina.

When Regina’s mouth clashed against Belle’s, Belle adjusted in seconds, wrapping arms around her shoulders as she moaned deeply and kissed her back, tasting herself on stained lips and a tongue that pressed forcefully against her own. Her legs wrapped around Regina’s waist, relying on her upper body strength to roll her hips into Regina’s fingers and hand as Regina balanced them out with her free hand, holding herself up by gripping a step next to Belle’s torso. They became lost in each other now, lost in sobs and moans, in forceful thrusts and tender bites that still stung against oversensitive flesh. 

Regina could feel Belle’s orgasm coming as strong walls gripped her fingers, as the tears dried in the face of rising pleasure, as Belle’s head fell back and her legs gripped Regina’s waist even tighter until her ass came completely off of the staircase Regina had never envisioned herself engaging in this type of behaviour on. Yet here she was, and she had only a single priority: to make Belle come. She dipped her head down to drop kisses and nibble on Belle’s neck, careful not to leave marks of this coupling, and ignored the pain in her wrist and lower arm as it became completely trapped between their bodies. All she could do now was keep her fingers buried inside Belle and rub her clit with the mouse of her thumb. It was enough.

Belle came with a heavy shudder and a silent cry. Her eyes—finally—flew open and Regina pulled her head up to watch her come so very beautifully. She watched her a moment, then trailed kisses over her chest, into her neck, and against the shell of her ear as she continued the little stimulation she could provide until Belle suddenly went limp, falling down against the steps under her and sliding lower until Regina sat up on her knees, fingers still inside of the brunette, and wrapped her freed hand around her back to steady her. 

“I’ve got you…” She whispered, and Belle’s eyes settled upon her with difficulty before she pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around Regina’s shoulders, sitting up and pressing her body flush against the older woman as she buried her head into the crook of her neck, sobbing uncontrollably even as she shuddered when Regina withdrew her fingers from inside her core. 

Regina pulled her tightly against her and slipped down the final step, shivering when her ass impacted with the cold tile. Still, she settled Belle onto her lap and encircled her with both arms, pressing the arm with her soiled hand against her back while keeping her fingers clear of Belle’s skin and wrapping the other into her hair to keep her safely trapped against her neck.

“I’ve got you.” She repeated, allowing the woman to cry even harder as she let out all her pain and anguish. It took long moments for the flood to lessen, and even longer until Belle regained enough control of herself to realize in what position she now found herself. She pulled back gently and Regina let her, dropping her arms as Belle slid out of them, hoisting herself onto the bottom step. Regina observed her as she stayed seated Indian style on the floor that was slowly sapping her body heat away. She watched as Belle ran a shaking hand through her hair and an embarrassed smile came to her lips, even as she sniffled away the last of her tears.

“I’m sorry.” Belle eventually said, although Regina was unsure what, exactly, she was apologizing for. She shrugged. 

“It’s alright. I understand.” She answered, and she did. Whatever had just transpired between them, Regina had been a willing party for all of it. Belle examined her a moment, then nodded, that shy smile that was so telling of her personality coming back to her lips. Regina smiled at the sight of it, happy to know she had returned it to the brunette. 

“I guess you would. How are you doing?” Belle asked, obviously eager to shift the focus off of her a moment.

“Better.” Regina answered truthfully, and realized she didn’t feel at all exposed or awkward sitting barely clothed on the ground of her own hallway, opposite the young librarian she had just gotten to know so very intimately. Belle nodded as she slipped the cups of her bra back down and looked around for her underwear, sending Regina a grateful smile when she handed them off to her.

“Thanks. I’m happy to hear that. I… Well… I feel miserable, which at least means I feel something again, so I suppose I am better as well.” Belle answered with a bit of her old spunk returning as she stood on legs that were rapidly regaining their strength, slipping her panties back on.

Regina stood as well, aided by Belle who reached out her hand to her. They held on a moment longer than strictly necessary as their eyes found each other and they reaffirmed the boundaries of this encounter. With a genuine smile, Regina let go and took their glasses again. 

“Another one for the road?” She questioned, and Belle nodded, looking about her for her clothes while Regina traversed her hallway in her underwear. By the time Regina returned, Belle had managed to locate and slip on all her clothes, and she accepted the glass gratefully as Regina handed it over. 

“Are you ready to find out who tempered with our lives, my dear?” Regina asked with purpose, holding up her glass for a toast. Belle smirked and clanked her glass against Regina’s while their eyes stayed firmly connected.

“Let’s do it.” Belle responded, and the drink that burned away the taste of Belle in Regina’s mouth fed her resolve to avenge whatever had happened to them. The same fire burned in Belle’s eyes and Regina knew that from now on, she had a powerful ally—because there were very few people more dangerous than those who had lost it all.


End file.
